<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever by cock_guzzling_sidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578207">Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon'>cock_guzzling_sidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Come Inflation, Double Drabble, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koby has never been so warm and well.. he can't even imagine the word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coby/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this. </p>
<p>Prompt: distention</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He's never been so warm and well… imagining the word has Koby whining as a new fever rushes through him Drake explained the whole process once, something involving his Devil Fruit and seasonal desires. Seems everyone on base is aware, too, considering the wide-berth people are giving his room. Even Garp hasn't been attempting to leave them food and water, too uncomfortable ever since Drake answered the door with him on his cock, dazed and drooling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, he's too scared to have anything other than the water Drake continues giving him between sessions, and whatever leaks around the plug. Everything else will go onto his goggles; nothing goes to waste. Soon as he's done spilling across his face, his tongue lolls from his mouth, prepared to receive another load. Drake’s been giving, giving, and giving more, enough to leave his belly swollen and distended with come, practically sloshing as he's ground into the mattress over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drake’s fascinated with the bulge; lavishing it with kisses and carefully nibbling. Koby threads his fingers through his partner’s damp hair, whining as he suckles a bruise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaking around the plug again…” he warns. “S’ a lot inside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give more.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, I love these two. </p>
<p>Also every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated. <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/CockSidon">My Twitter</a> where I give a daily shoutout to fellow fandom people and thirst over One Piece characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>